


Green Streak

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Jealous Ian, M/M, because Mickey has a great ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ian gets jealous of some dudes staring at his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Streak

Ian didn't have a shift that night but still he found himself at the club with Mickey. It was probably because he liked how Mickey was always a little more willing for Ian to be affectionate when they were there because, well, no one was going to judge.

They stood to one side, a little out of the way because Mickey still found it a little uncomfortable, with Ian's arm draped loosely around Mickey's shoulders.

"You want another drink?" Ian shouted over the beat.

Mickey nodded, downing the last of his drink and getting Ian give him a peck on the lips before leaving to go to the bar. Ian watched him as he waited for their drinks, still so out of place in a club like this. It helped that he cleaned himself up, Ian could remember when he showed up here after all those months in his button up shirt and neatly styled hair... God it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over his body at the sight of him.

Ian smiled, taking the drinks back over to him, noticing a guy checking Mickey out and looking like he was preparing to make a move. Mickey of course was oblivious.

Ian felt his green streak come out and picked up his pace, putting the drinks down on the table to Mickey's left and grabbing him by the waist and spinning him around so that their hips are pinned together and leant in to kiss him.

Mickey was startled and for a second Ian thought he would resist but soon enough he melted into the kiss and took a firm hold of the back of Ian's head. When they finally pulled apart Mickey was smirking up at him.

"The hell got you so fired up?" He grinned.

"That guy over there was watching you, had to show him that you weren't up for grabs didn't I?" Ian purred into his ear, pulling his earlobe in between his teeth and sucking it gently.

"Easy there Firecrotch, you wanna get out of here and go back to your place? You know I only come to this dump because you drag me down here." Mickey said.

Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist, slipping his hand in his back pocket and squeezing his ass a little which earned him a raised eyebrow from Mickey. He turned to give a smug grin to the guy who had been eyeing his south side thug.

"Possessive little fucker tonight aren't you?" Mickey grinned.

"Just you wait til we get home." Ian smirked and Mickey just eyed him hungrily as he imagined all the things that he could do to him later.


End file.
